Ultimate destruction
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Spiderman, white tiger, Nova, power man and iron fist have a mission like always, but when a new hero comes from another dimension things are different: they gain a new team mate and the portal which got the hero here opens and new powerful villains enter this dimension and cause trouble. Will spiderman and the rest stop them in time before new York gets destroyed? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"peter? Are you OK?". no answer.

"Is He dead"

"He can't be"

"And how do you know that"

"Be be because I know. He wouldn't get taken down that easy"

"Your right"

"I am?"

"Guys? He isn't breathing"

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

hi, you must be wondering what is going on. Well I'm your friendly neighbourhood spider-man. Dont worry, I'm not dead, read to find out more. That confusing part is half way through the story so read to find out how it became that. If you don't know who spiderman is then why are you reading this. My name is Peter Parker and I've been spiderman since I was 15, I got bit by a radioactive spider which gave me these powers, my uncle got shot and I live with my amazing aunt: aunt may... well let's rewind this story back to the start of the day.

* * *

"peter? It's time for school" my aunt shouted.

"Just getting ready" I shouted to my aunt. I put on my spiderman outfit and then put on my normal clothes. I shoved my mask into my back and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I went to my room to grab my bag before heading downstairs.

"Want some breakfast?" Aunt may asked me.

"Yes please" I answered. Aunt may cooked some pancakes then put them on my plate. They were delicious. My aunt can cook lovely food.

"Bye aunt may" I said before walking to the door. _wait I forgot my web shooters_ i told myself. I ran upstairs to grab them. I put them in my bag and walked down stairs.

"What did you forget?" Aunt may asked me.

"Ummm, my school book" I answered quickly.

* * *

I was opposite school. I walked into the school and saw Luke, ava, Danny and Sam standing near the lockers.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

" hi Peter" ava said.

"Unless you count Sam getting soaked when flash Thomson Chuck's water on you, then nothing" luke replied.

"Well, yes I say that counts" I answered. I have got science first yay (that is not sarcasm). We walked to science and sat in our seats.

* * *

"Today we are learning about the periodic table ant atoms" the teacher said.

"How do you like this" Sam whispered to me.

"Because it's interesting" I whispered back.

"How?" He asked.

"Shhh! I'm trying to learn" I whispered to Sam. The teacher was talking about atoms and their atomic numbers and mass numbers and how many neutrons, protons and electrons were in a atom. The teacher then explained what elements were in a group, and explained that group 7 were called the halogens and group 8/0 were called the nibble gasses. The teacher set up a massive clear bowl of pure water at the front of the class and got potassium out and placed it on the table next to the water but not in it.

"Alright then. class this is potassium, I am going to cut off a bit of posttasium and place it in the water, everyone step back as this could be unpredictable. Has anyone got any predictions on what might happen?" The teacher explained and asked. I put my hand up.

"Yes, mr. Parker" the teacher said.

"The potassium will react with the water" I started to explain.

"And why will it react?" The teacher asked me.

"A potassium atom has 1 electron in its outer shell so the potassium will react with the water so it has a full outer shell" I explained.

"Well done! You are ahead of the class once again you explained that well and it is correct" the teacher praised me. I smiled. Yay I'm right... again... as usual.

"How did you know?" Sam whispered to me. I turned to him.

"Im the smartest in the school" I answered.

"Even smarter than the teachers?"

"Yeah, I'm the 9th smartest in the world"

"And you still go to school?" He whispered.

"Well yeah, what do you expect?Sit in my room all day?" I replied. I turned back to the experiment. The potassium was reacting with the water: fizzing and colour change. _if I added universal indicator to the water it would turn green as it is neutral not an acid or alkali_ I said to myself. The bell went so we all left the class.


	3. Chapter 3

principal coulson made an annocment "I would like to see peter Parker, ava ayala, Luke cage, Danny rand and Sam Alexander in my office please."

we walked to Phil's office, principal coulson is Phil coulson or an agent of shield. He became principal just to keep an eye on the five of us and to do agent stuff. We walked past flash.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble" flash teased.

"Yeah sure, were in big trouble aren't we?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, coulson wants us so we are going" Luke 'aggred'.

* * *

 _knock knock_

"come in" coulson said. The five of us walked into his office. There was a tall person with blonde hair sat in the chair opposite coulson.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is—" coulson started.


	4. Chapter 4

The person turned round. The person was a she. She has long blond hair wearing a white top with jeans.

"Gwen?" I asked.

"Peter?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Came to see you, I went to your house but I only found your aunt may so she told me you were here still" Gwen answered.

"I see you two know each other" coulson said.

"Yeah" Gwen said.

"Gwen is joining shield" coulson said

"What?" Peter asked calmly.

"What is her code name?" Sam asked.

"Spider-gwen" Gwen answered.

"Spider Gwen?" Sam said.

"Yeah"

"And what are you powers?" Sam asked.

"The exact same as Peter's"

"How?" Sam asked.

"We turned into spiderman or spider Gwen the same way: the radioactive spider" Gwen said.

"At the same time?" Sam asked.

"I'm not from this dimension so I don't know for sure" Gwen answered.

"Different dimension?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, in this dimension Gwen died and Peter is spider man, in my dimension Peter died and I'm spider Gwen" Gwen explained.

"OK, that's not weird at all" Sam said.

"So your joining shield?" Luke asked Gwen.

"Yeah, for a bit" Gwen replied.

"Why for a bit?" Luke asked.

"Just in case I don't like it" she said.

"You probably will" Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later**

gwen was a new student at midtown high and always hangs out with peter, ava, Sam, luke and Danny. Mary Jane 'mj' Watson and harry Osborn also hung out with Gwen. Harry and mj thought Gwen had died, which she did, but harry and mj now think that she never died in the first place.

Peter, Gwen, ava, Sam, luke and Danny walked into their next class which is maths. The six of them sat down at the back of the class. Mrs Baxter was teaching the class algebra which was easy to peter and Gwen.

"How do you find this easy" Sam said to peter.

"Because it is easy, it's just numbers and letters if you think about it" peter replied.

Peter and Gwen got every answer right and were both ahead of the class as they had finished half an hour ago and the rest of the class were still on the first question and there were 100. The bell went of meaning the class ended which made all of the students happy again as it wasn't boring maths. Principal coulson walked over to the six of them and told them to come to his office. They followed and coulson told them that the prison which held all of the villains in was infiltrated so ALL of the villains escaped. Green goblin, doc ock, electro, kraven the hunter, Scorpion, sand man, shocker, Voltaire, hydro man and more were now on the lose.

"Great, all of our hard work, and they all escape" peter said.

They all went to the helicarrier where nick fury was waiting for them. The heroes (now in costumes) followed nick.

"I like the look" Sam said to Gwen AKA spider Gwen.

Gwen had a white suit similar the spidermans and the bottom half of her was black, she also had a white hood, blue pump like shoes and inside the hood was a pink and white web design. The six of them were told that green goblin was up to something near oscorb.

"Looks like gobbies up to no good" spider man said.

"By the way, gwen. How did you die here?" Sam randomly asked Gwen.

"Goblin threw me off of a bridge and spiderman broke my neck—" Gwen was interrupted by Sam.

"You broke her neck!?" Sam asked peter.

"He tried to save me but the force of it snapped my neck" Gwen said.

"Phew. I fought peter was a murderer. I always thought he was." Sam said which made peter give him a death stare.

If looks could kill then Sam would drop down dead. Sam saw him looking at him like that.

"What! I was joking" Sam said.

Peter walked to the table and grabbed his web shooters. He put them on and walked over to the group. Sam started flying out of the window, but spiderman stopped him.

"You do realise that ava, luke and Danny can't fly" peter said.

"Yeah" Sam said as he flew back in.

They ran into the room with a mini jet which ava, luke, Danny and Gwen got into. They flew out and Nova flew after them and spiderman swung after them.


	6. Chapter 6

The six of them arrived at oscorp where they saw green goblin on the roof. What is he doing? They don't know. He looks more like relaxing than anything.

"Finally. You have arrived" goblin said to them and then turned to spider-gwen and said "and you are?"

"The names spider-gwen, you won't forget it" Gwen replied.

Green goblin grabbed one of his pumpkin bombs and threw it at them. Spiderman used his web to get the bomb and throw it back at green goblin. The bomb exploded just as it hit goblin straight in the face. This made him even more angry. Multiple bomb were thrown at them. Spiderman side the same as before and threw them back at green goblin. Yet again, right in the face. Goblin grabbed spider man by the neck and dangled him off of the building. White tiger ran the green goblin to try and get him hightailed as green goblin punched her in the face which made her bump into Nova who then fell over. Green goblin then used his free hand to get spidermans web shooters and he destroyed them. He threw the remains on the floor and let go of Spidey so he started falling.

A red symbiote, that is recognised as carnage, came through a window and stopped white tiger, Nova, power man, iron fist and spider Gwen from helping spider man who was falling to his death. White tiger let a single tear fall but because of the mask, no one noticed.

"How dare you! Do you know who your messing with?" White tiger said angrily.

"Looks like I've hit a nerve. Am I right?" Green goblin said with a huge grin on his face.

Nova used one of his blasts to get free. The five of them used there powers to take down green goblin and carnage. They took down goblin but carnage got away.

"We will take goblin to the helicarrier" Nova said.

Nova put goblin in the mini jet and tied him up and that sort of stuff. They flew the jet to the ground where spiderman was lying on the floor. He looked OK, but is he ok?

"Peter? Are you ok?" White tiger asked.

No answer.

"Is he dead?" Spider Gwen asked.

"He can't be" Nova said.

"And how do you know that?" Power man asked.

"Be be because I know. He wouldn't get taken down that easy" Nova replied

"Your right" white tiger said.

"I am?" Nova asked.

"Guys? He isn't breathing" spider Gwen said.

"WHAT!?" White tiger said.


	7. Chapter 7

Spider man was put into the jet to be taken to the helicarrier. The went the the helicarrier fast. Green goblin was then taken into a cell where he was chained and weapons and stuff were taken and was isolated. Spiderman was taken into the infirmary where the doctors were helping him.

 **1 month later**

spiderman woke up with a massive headache. Ava came running in.

"Your awake!" Ava said excitedly.

"I know. Why are you so excited so?" Peter asked her.

"I thought you were dead" ava replied.

"I thought you didn't like me that much that you would be excited enough to run and hug me" peter said.

Ava just realised that she was hugging him. She stopped hugging him and sat down next to him. Ava looked around to see if anyone was there.

"When your were unconscious, I realised if you were dead I would feel empty inside and I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. What I'm trying to say is that I, I, I love you" ava said to Peter.

"You love me?" Peter said.

"Yes. That is why I'm asking you out" ava said.

"Are you sure your ava or are you a shapeshifter or-" Peter started but he was interrupted by ava as she kissed him.

"I am ava. I'm not a shapeshifter" ava said.

"Are you sure?" Peter joked.

"Im Sure" ava laughed.

The new couple got up and walked out of the room. Gwen walked up to Peter and ava.

"Peter. Can I talk to you. Alone" Gwen said.

"Yeah sure" Peter said as ava walked off.

"Peter, you know I can tell you anything and you can tell me anything. Well I was wondering whether your go out with me" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I love you, but I'm already going out with some one" Peter said.

"Oh. Who is it? Is it MJ, or Betty or kitty or Felicia or..." Gwen asked.

"No... its" Peter said.

"It's who?" Gwen said.

" It's ava" Peter replied.

"White tiger?" Gwen said.

"Yeah" Peter said as he walked to ava.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter walked over to ava who was talking to Sam. Peter saw the two talking so he waited for them to stop talking before he would talk. Peter started thinking about the day he became spider-man, uncle ben and his first villain he fought. He was thinking about the times where he wasn't shield, if he wasn't part of shield he never would have met Sam or Danny or luke or... ava.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked him.

"Huh?" Peter asked as he had no idea what Sam was going on about as he was too busy thinking.

"About harry joining shield aswell?" Sam asked.

"That seems co... wait did you say harry, as in Osborn?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, harry Osborn" Sam said.

"And he's joining shield?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sam replied.

"When?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow I think" Sam asked.

"You have got to be kidding me" peter said.

"Nope" Sam said.

"I'm asking fury" peter said.

"He's not here" ava said joining the conversation.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"Secret mission and we aren't allowed to know where or what he's doing" Sam said.

"This is just great" peter replied.

"I know" Sam said.

" I was saying it sarcastically you know. I'm finding coulson" peter said as he walked off.

"Peter wait" ava said as she ran up to him.

Peter stopped to wait for ava as they both walked to find agent coulson. They found agent coulson talking to Curt Connors. They walked up to coulson to talk about harry joining shield.

"Is harry joining?" Peter asked coulson.

"Yeah, tomorrow" coulson replied then walked off.

"OK thanks" peter shouted to coulson.


	9. Chapter 9

**the next day**

spiderman and agent venom were asked to get harry. They arrived at oscorp to find harry waiting with his dad: Norman Osborn. Norman wasn't goblin, he is the iron patriot. Goblin was gone.

"You will take care of my son won't you?" Norman asked spiderman.

"Of course" spiderman Said.

"You better" Norman said strictly.

"We will" agent venom said.

Spiderman, agent venom and harry went to the helicarrier where agent coulson was waiting for them.

"Principal coulson?" Harry said confused.

"It's agent coulson" coulson corrected him.

"The Principal is an agent, anyone else from school?" Harry asked.

"Well... you have to wait and find out" agent venom said.

"OK" harry replied.

"Spidey, show harry around the helicarrier" coulson said to spiderman.

"OK, coulson" spiderman replied.

Spiderman showed harry most of the helicarrier. They continued to walk around the halls of the helicarrier

"So who are you? Like underneath the mask?" Harry asked spiderman.

"You want to know my secret identity?" Spiderman asked.

"Well, yeah. You can trust me" harry said.

"I know I can trust you" spiderman replied.

"Then can you tell me who you are" harry asked.

"I'll show you instead" spiderman said.

Harry smiled. Spiderman room off the mask and looked at harry.

"Peter?" Harry said looking at his best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"peter? Your spiderman? Since when have you been spidey?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes I'm spiderman and i have been since the beginning" peter replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry said.

"I didn't know what you would think about it" peter replied.

"I would think it's cool and I told you when I was venom" harry said.

"So what brings you to shield?" Peter asks changing the subject.

"The same reason that brought you and your friends here" harry replied.

"So I'm the only one you know here?" Peter asked harry.

"Well yeah" harry replied.

Harry and peter walked into the lab where ava, Sam, Danny, luke and Gwen (in costume) are. They were listening (or pretending to listen) to curt Connors who was explain it a new tech to them.

"Hey guys" peter said.

The five of them turned round and walked over to peter leaving Connors by himself.

"This is harry Osborn" peter Introduced harry to the others.

"Hi, I'm Nova" Sam said to harry.

"I'm power man"

"I'm iron fist"

"I'm spider Gwen"

"And I'm white tiger"

"Nice to meet you all" harry said.

"White tiger is spidey girlfriend" spider Gwen said to harry "just to let you know."

"Scored the girl then Pete" harry teased.

"You two are together!?" Sam asked suprised "how long has this happened?"

"Let's just ignore the bucket head and meet the others" peter said walking harry out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you've got your self a girl before me" harry said.

"You are going to meet the rest of the group" peter said ignoring harry.

They walked into the room where they saw the rest of the team (shield academy members): agent venom, iron spider, ka-zar, zabu, cloak, dagger, squirrel girl, Triton and kid arachnid.

"Guys I want you to meet harry Osborn" peter said.

"Hi I'm iron spider, nice to meet you" Amadeus said.

"I'm ka-zar and this is zabu" ka-zar said.

"I'm cloak"

"Dagger"

"I am squirrel girl"

"I am Triton of the inhumans"

"I'm kid arachnid"

"Nice to meet you all" harry said.

"There was more like rhino, but he left" iron spider said.

"Hey, did you guys know that peter is going out with..." harry started but interrupted by peter.

"You really don't have to say anything" peter said interrupting harry.

"Going out with who?" Flash asked harry.

"Going out with white tiger" harry said.

"Your going out with ava?" Flash said suprised but remembered that harry doesnt know their secret identitys yet.

"White tiger is ava, as in from school?" Harrh asked.

"Why don't you ask her and find out" peter suggested.

"First I want to know who you guys are, I want to know if I know any of you" harry said.

"Well, in this room you only know agent venom and iron spider" peter said.

"Who are you two?" Harry asked flash and Amadeus.

The symbiote around agent venom disappeared showing his face and iron spider took off the suit.

"Flash Thomson and Amadeus cho?" Harry said.

"Yeah" flash said.

"Is everyone here from school?" Harry asked.

"Ask the others and find out" peter said.

"OK, I will" harry said as he walked off to find the others.

* * *

"Back all ready" Sam said when peter and harry walked back in the room.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry said to the others.

"Go ahead" ava said.

"Who are you? I know spidey is Peter, agent venom is flash and iron spider is Amadeus. So who are you?" Harry said to the five of them.

" If you must know" spider Gwen said.

"I must know as it means I can trust you guys more" harry said.

Nova removed his helmet, iron fist removed his mask, ava removed her mask, spider Gwen removed her mask and power man removed his glasses.

"Sam Alexander, Danny rand, ava Ayala, Gwen Stacy and luke cage?" Harry said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Eight people I know from school are superheroes" harry said suprised "and Pete, you suprised me the most you know."

"I know, that I what I do" peter said.

"But you take it too far" ava said.

"Since when" peter said.

"Since forever" ava said.

"And the two lovers start to argue" Sam teased.

"Stay out of this" peter said.

"As you wish web head" Sam said.

"That's it, I've lost my patience" peter said using his webshooters, he shot webbing at Sam which made him stuck to the wall.

"Peter! Get me down" Sam said.

"You asked for it" peter said sending more webbing at Sam towards his face so he couldnt speak "that's way better. Not hearing you voice."

"Uh uh, uh uh uh" Sam said which didn't make any sense as he can't speak so that's the only sound that came out of this mouth.

"What's that? Can't understand what your saying" peter said.

"We can still hear him" luke said.

"I know, what a shame" peter said.

Ava walked up to Sam and cut him loose with her claws.

"Thanks ava" Sam said.

"Don't me regret this" ava said.


	11. Chapter 11

**later that day**

"so harry what's your powers?" Sam asked harry.

"I haven't got powers... but I've got a suit like my father's Called patrioteer" harry replied.

"Like an iron man suit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" harry said.

"Spidey had a suit like iron man's" Sam said.

"Where is it and why doesn't he where it?" Harrh said.

"Well, Amadeus stole it and fought task master with it so peter decided to let him have and he gets to join Shield" Sam said.

"That doesn't make sense, he steals a powerful suit so he gets rewarded by keeping it and joining shield?" Harry said.

"Peter is wierd... he didn't like Amadeus and he joined and he didn't like flash and he joined. Why didn't peter like them?" Sam said.

"Flash bullied peter for years and Amadeus was smarted than peter but not by that much" harry replied.

"OK" Sam said.

* * *

"Guys goblins back" flash said as he ran into the room.

"He's back? I thought he was Norman again" peter said.

"I know" flash said.

"He was Norman, then goblin, then Norman, then goblin, then iron patriot, and now goblin again?" Peter said.

"That's just confusing" flash said.

They all ran into a room where coulson was waiting for them.

"Goblin has just arrived at the park and fully armed" coulson said.

"What do you think gobbies doing? Having a picnic?" Peter joked.

"This is no time for jokes Mr. Parker. You either do this serious or I put you detension for a month" coulson said seriously.

"No way, I'm not going in detension, not even for a day" peter said.

"What are you waiting for? Suit up then" coulson said to them but stopped harry "as this is your first mission I want you to let them do most of it, this is goblin so he will mainly go after peter."

"Why Pete?" Harry asked.

"Spiderman and goblin, I actually don't know they just don't get along and goblin targets him the most for unknown reasons" coulson replied.

"We are all suited up sir" peter said.

"You might want to suit up Osborn" coulson said.

Harry went to his suit to get on. He got it on and went back into the room to find spiderman, white tiger, power man, iron fist, Nova, spider Gwen and agent venom already In there.

"Get going" coulson said.

* * *

They arrived at the park to find goblin walking about confused.

"Hey gobbie, whatcha doing?" Spidey asked

"Spiderman?" Goblin Said.

"No, it's the pizza delivery guy" spidey joked.

"I thought I crushed you years ago, you died" goblin said.

"You killed the pizza delivery guy?" Spidey joked.

"I killed spider-man. All that was left was a skeleton and ash" goblin said.

"How can you kill me? I'm standing right here?" Spidey asked.

"You arent my fight anymore, I focus on spider Gwen and destroying her like I have been trying for for years" goblin said.

"Spider Gwen has only been here for a couple of months so how can you?" Spidey said.

"I think he's goblin from my dimension" Gwen said.

"I will have fun crushing you again spiderman" goblin said.

"You crush me? Get real gobbie" spidey said.

Green goblin grabbed several bombs and threw them at building which blew them up. Screams were heard as building collapsed. Goblin threw more bombs hitting more buildings. More screams. Spiderman swung over the the buildings and saved several people falling to their deaths. He then push the buildings so they wouldn't fall. Goblin saw his chance and walked up to Spider man. White tiger ran up to goblin to kick him down but green goblin grabbed her leg before it hit him and threw her into a wall. Nova sent several blasts at him which didn't do much. Green goblin punched spiderman in the face but that hardly did anything. Spiderman was trying to stop the building from collapsing. Green goblin punched spider man more times but spiderman was still holding the building up. Green goblin punched him again and spider man looked like he was going to drop it, but he didn't.

"Still standing are you? Not for long" green goblin said before pushing a car at spiderman.

All everyone could see was the building collapsing on spider man.

"Spidey!" Ava shouted.

"Pete!" Harry shouted through the noise but hardly hearable (is that even a word?).

"That's the end of spiderman or should I say peter Parker" goblin said.

"How did you know?" Harry asked goblin.

"I've know since the beginning" goblin said.

"Sure you have" Sam said.

"Now spider man is dead, I can continue killing spider Gwen" goblin said as he threw a bomb at Gwen's feet.

Gwen leaped out of the way so she didn't get blown up. Iron fist ran up to goblin and punched him with his iron fist. Nova sent more blasts at green goblin. Power man also punched goblin which made him fall to the ground.

"You are really weak" luke said to goblin who was on the ground.

"You can't defeat me! Not even spider man can, as he has perished. there are only six of you!" Goblin said.

"Spider man has perished? Check your math gobbie, there's seven of us" a voice said behind them.

They turned around to find...


	12. Chapter 12

They turned around to find spiderman swinging towards them. Spider man jumped down and landed next to patrioteer (harry).

"Spider man?" Goblin said shocked.

"How come the villain is always shocked when they think they have killed the good guy but found out that he's still alive" spider man said.

"I thought I crushed you!" Goblin said.

"See, your still shocked. Here's another shock for you" spiderman said as he used one of his Taser webs at goblin.

"Ha ha ha, that's so funny" Sam said sarcastically.

"Another shock for you? You need to work on your jokes" ava said.

"I dont, that was classic" spider man said.

"If you say so" Sam replied.

Goblin got up and punched nova knocking off his helmet. Nova saw this and got his helmet and put it back on. Harry used blasts from his patrioteer suit to hit goblin.

"Weaklings" goblin said.

"we're the weaklings? Your the one losing" Harry said.

"nova, go super nova" Peter said to nova then turned to the rest and said "everyone don't look at nova."

nova started to light up and it was like a massive explosion but really bright and it didn't blow up. The light temporarily blinded goblin. Peter web swung over to green goblin and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"KO!" Spider man said.

"You just got bit" flash said.

"and what were you doing this entire fight" Peter asked.

"yeah" Sam said.

"eating pizza" flash replied.

"during the fight you decided to walk off and let us deal with goblin so you can get _pizza_ " Harry said.

"wow, you were big help" Ava said sarcastically.

the eight of them went back to the hell arrived with goblin to lock him up in an isolated area in the helicarrier.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the hellicarrier to find nick fury waiting for the, with agent coulson.

"nick, your back" spider man said.

"you don't call me nick, it's director fury to you, kid" Nick replied.

"Harry has joined-" Peter said.

"I know, Harry Osborn" Nick said.

"we defeated-" Peter said

"I know, goblin...but half the city buildings have been destroyed in the process" Nick said.

"well-" Peter tyres to speak.

"I know, goblin threw bombs at them all" Nick said.

"how do you know what I'm going to say?" Peter asked.

"because I know everything and see everything. I have eyes everywhere" Nick said.

"how do-" Peter tried to say.

"because there are cameras everywhere" Nick said.

"actually, I was doing to ask how do you make a cake?" Peter smiled."I said interesting"

"Stop with the stupid questions" gwen said.

"What stupid question? I don't know how to make a cake" Peter lied.

"I've seen you make a cake for aunt Mays birthday" Harry said.

"Goblins being taken away. Good work" Nick said before walking off with coulson.

* * *

Flash, Peter and Harry were sat down in a lunge sort of room. Everyone was in their normal clothes: flash was in a sporty top and trousers (pants if your American); Peter was in a red top and trousers/pants and Harry was in jeans and a blue top.

"Anything interesting going on?" Flash asked.

"yeah, homework" Peter replied continuing with his maths homework.

"I said interesting" flash replied.

"this is interesting" Peter said.

"you don't know the definition of interesting" flash said.

"I do" Peter said.

"since when Parker" flash said.

"since forever" Peter replied.

"You two stop arguing" Harry said.

"Your not the boss of me, Osborn" flash replied.

"I didn't say I am. I'm just sick of the arguing" Harry said.

flash got out his phone and played games, Harry sat down next to peter who was doing homework.

"What homework you doing?" Harry asked.

"Maths" peter said.

"Are you nearly done?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, finished" peter said closing his maths book.

"Finally, wanna do something fun?" Flash said to them looking up from his phone.

"Actually I was going to the lab" peter said.

"Harry, wanna play?" Flash asked harry, knowing peter wouldn't come.

"Maybe later" harry said.

"Flash, I'll play later OK?" Peter said to make flash happy.

"OK, later" flash replied.

"So, what are you doing now?" Peter asked harry.

"I will go to the lab with you then, I've got nothing better to do" harry said.

* * *

"Spider man, here's your new and improved web shooters" Connors said throwing the web shooters at peter who caught them.

"What's new?" Peter asked.

"Accuracy, aim and it's lighter and easier to use" Connors said.

"OK, I'm short on webbing so I'm going to make some more" peter said.

"Wait, you make the webbing yourself?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah" peter replied.

Spidey got out the equipment and ingredients/stuff he needs to make the webbing. After the webbing was made peter put it into the vials which contains it, he then put it into his webshooters. He tested it out to make sure it works, which it does, like always.

"That will last till next month" peter said.

"Thanks Connors" peter said as he and harry walked out the room to find flash.

* * *

"Peter, harry, your back" flash said seeing them arrive.

"What game you playing?" Peter asked.

" Football of course" flash replied.

They played (or tryed to play) football. Flash scored a goal.

"What's that? A touchdown" peter said.

"Yeah, a touchdown. Picking up the words aren't you?" Flash said.

"That's because I hear you saying them every day" peter replied.

"OK" flash said.

After hours of playing, they got fed up and went to get a drink.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 week later**

"guys, I Need to get back home now" Gwen said to peter, ava, Sam, luke, Danny, harry and flash.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Flash asked.

"I do, it's just I'm needed back home" Gwen said.

"We understand" peter said.

"I'll take goblin back aswell" Gwen said.

"Wait, how are you getting back?" Sam asked.

"Doctor strange from my dimension gave me this device which allows me to travel to different dimensions" Gwen explained.

"OK, so are you ever coming back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, hopefully yes" Gwen said "OK, bye."

Gwen waved as she opened a portal which she and goblin (tied up and unconscious) went into. The others waved as she stepped through it and disappeared.

"So no more Gwen" Sam said which sounded a bit sad.

Everyone starts training in the training room where captain America was there teaching them skills. They all had fun even though Gwen was gone and the city is destroyed. Everyone was having fun even though it's at bad times.

Finished. The end. please let me know what you think.


End file.
